


Try Something New

by chicagobongos



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Relationship(s), SoMa NSFW Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagobongos/pseuds/chicagobongos
Summary: ~Excerpt~I started to unbutton my blouse, Soul grabbing my hands to stop. I looked up at him, biting my lip in response. The tension in his hands released, as I continued.“Less talking, more doing,” I panted, as I slammed my lips hard against his.It's Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn's last year of high school. Senior year. After the fight with Asura, they just want a normal school year. Both of them have grown, and are dreading the end. Once Soul is a Death-Scythe, and Maka is a Scythe-Meister, they might never see each other again. Maka is already stressed by the fact she can turn into a scythe, but that put on top of the struggles she is going to face, how will she handle it all? They will face new challenges that are going to test their strength, as well as make them realize there is something much more powerful between them than just friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

   “Hurry up Soul, we don’t want to be late the first day!” I yelled across our apartment.

   After the fight with Asura, things had started to go back to normal. We were starting a new school year, and would hopefully not have to deal with any surprises. Black Star and Tsubaki were located to another school since they had improved so much over the last school year. Kid, Liz, and Patty were starting to train to become the new Grim Reaper for the school, and Crona was working with Maria and Stein.

   “Gez, I’m coming,” Soul answered, as we walked out the door to school.

   Both of us had changed a lot between each school year. Soul had grown a few inches taller than me, and he loved to rub it in. We could be shopping or just lounging on the couch and he’d mention it. He had decided to get a haircut too. The sides were shaved, but the top was only trimmed. At least it wasn’t in his eyes anymore.

 

   I changed drastically. My chest was no longer as flat. Instead of being a’s, I went to c’s overnight. They weren’t bothering me until Soul pointed them out. I always blushed, and things would get awkward between us when anyone would mention my growth spurt around him. We had always been comfortable around one another until now. Things had changed from last school year, but neither of us wanted to acknowledge it.

 

   “What class do you have first?” Soul asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

 

   I swung my hands behind my back, while Soul kept his in his pockets. He had upgraded to a more sophisticated jacket, that was dark grey, and had his name on the back.

 

   “I have Soul Studies one on one with Marie, and then Battle arts with her. What about you?” 

 

   “I have Battle Arts with some new dude, and then I have to practice being able to match my soul wavelength with strangers,” Soul answered with a sigh.

 

   Both of us knew that the day was going to come when Soul would be Death’s weapon, and I’d be one of the most powerful Scythe-Meisters out there. But we wouldn’t see each other ever again. We’re starting senior year, so after this, we’d be over. 

 

   I smiled up at him. “That should be fun,” I said, trying to lighten the mood.

 

   Soul laughed. “ I sure hope so. I’d rather do it with you, I mean.”

 

   “We have plenty of times, just think it's me,” I responded as we walked past a flower shop, the owner giving us a funny look.

 

   Both of us bust out laughed, as Soul pulled me along. Without even meaning to his hand slipped into mine, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, he squeezed it and grinned down at me. I had no idea what he was thinking, but senior year was already off to a good start.

  
  


  My classes were long and tedious, but I really just wanted time to myself to reflect and think. When we fought against Asura, I had unlocked something within myself, that I didn’t know was possible.  _ I was a scythe.  _ I tried to come up with logical explanations for it, but the only one that keeps coming up was the black blood. Soul and I had basically become one, and when I let the black blood into my system, it never left. 

 

   When I was at my breaking point against Asura, he woke up that side of me and unleashed my wraith. Soul never asked me about it, but I knew he wanted to. Heck, I wanted to understand it too, but how? I was writing my thoughts down in my journal when Soul walked up behind me.

 

   “Why are you out here? Shouldn’t you be studying?” he asked sarcastically, taking a seat beside me.

 

   The breeze felt amazing in the shade of the tree we were under, just outside of the DWMA. It was where I would go to let loose, or to write. At the apartment, either Blair or Soul would barge into my room at any time just to aggravate me.

 

   “It’s only the first day of school Soul. I’ll study tomorrow,” I joked, nudging his shoulder.

 

   Without hesitation, Soul leaned his head against my shoulder, as he curled up next to me. 

 

   “I guess the lesson went well?” I asked, finishing my entry.

 

   Soul huffed. “It was great, just exhausting. They brought in tons of different people to see how much I had grown. I was even able to match Steins’ wavelength,” Soul said nonchalantly.

 

   “You what?” I yelled with surprise.

 

   “I know right? And after class he came up to me and said that he didn’t even have to change his for me,” he said, yawning.

 

   “That’s amazing Soul! You’ll be a Death Scythe in no time,” I smiled, even though the thought made me want to cry.

 

   We had been through too much to not ever work together again. I didn’t want us to separate and live on opposite sides of the world like my parents, but I also didn’t want to be like my parents. I wanted us.

 

   I looked into his eyes, seeing that familiar spark in them, and then fell to his lips. I went back and forth until I couldn’t resist. I pressed my lips against his. It was like heaven. I expected Soul to reject me, but instead, he pulled me closer to him. He kissed me back with the same passion I had. We were hungry for each other. It was an unspoken truth between us. There was a fire between us and it was now exploding like fireworks.

 

   I pulled away first, as I registered what I had just done. I brought my hand up to my numb lips, as I started to panic.

 

   “That was unexpected,” Soul blushed, as I stood up abruptly.

 

   “Where are you-”

 

   “I have class, sorry, bye!” I interrupted as I ran away.

 

_    What have I done? Now things are going to be even more awkward between us. Ugh, stupid Maka!  _ I thought as I ran to my next class. 

 

   I was the first one there, so I pulled out my books to focus on something other than the lingering feeling of his lips on mine.

  
   My heart was slowly starting to calm down when the bell rang for class to begin. I looked beside me to find an empty seat, while every other seat was filled. I looked around confused, until someone barged into the room, locking eyes with me. 

_    Are you kidding me! _ I thought as Soul walked into the classroom.


	2. 2

_    You’ve got to be kidding me? Why do we have to have the same class now? _ I thought as I fidgeted in my seat. I tried my best not to look at the ruckus he was making, but my eyes inevitably looked down. Without a doubt, our eyes locked, and it felt like it was just the two of us. It was awkward but comforting at the same time.

 

   “Mr. Evans, would you please find a seat?” the professor interrupted, making my cheeks flare.

 

   Why did everything feel so different? I can’t feel this way around him, or we won’t be able to fight or even perform soul renaissance. 

 

   Soul had his backpack slung over his shoulder, running his hand through his hair. Even the tiniest things made him look irresistible. He walked up to the same row I was on and quickly sat down beside me. I tried to not look rigid, but my shoulders held all of my tension.

 

   I could feel him glance at me, but I stared forward, as the professor began the lesson. I put all my attention into the lesson, and not into the space that was between us. Just by doing one thing, had made us the farthest apart. My plan was working perfectly until Soul slid a not to me under our desk. He made it obvious too by lightly brushing his hand on over my thigh, making me almost jump out of my chair. I waited until he pulled his hand away, and for my heart to slow down, as I picked it up.

 

_ Can we talk later? _

_ -Soul _

 

_    He’s such a dork _ , I thought as I picked up my pen to respond. But before I could write anything down I was interrupted by the professor.

 

   “Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans will you please show the class how to properly perform the technique “soul resonance”,” he smiled.

 

   My eyes fell back on the note as I began to panic.  _ What if I can’t do it? Oh stop Maka, you’ve done it thousands of times, no biggie. _ My breathing was staggered as we headed down to the front of the classroom, in front of hundreds of students. I glanced at Soul, who was keeping his face blank of emotion, but I could see he was unsteady. We both were. But we had to do this.

 

   Soul changed easily into a scythe, as he manifested in my hand. I twirled him around to let loose, but my body was too stiff. I couldn’t breathe.

 

_    Maka, calm down,  _ I heard Soul say in my head.

 

_    I’m trying just give me a second _ , I said as I smiled at the class.

 

   “Before you can perform this technique, you have to make sure you are in sync with your partner. If you aren’t on the same side, it will never happen,”

 

   “We will show you how to match your wavelengths and stay stable throughout,” Soul finished as he smiled at me.

 

   With that one smile, all the tension faded away into nothing. I closed my eyes as I saw his Soul shining brightly in front of me. I matched him, as we amplified each other. We were dancing. Soul was playing and leading at the same time. I followed.

 

   Once the class was over we resonated multiple times, changing wavelengths for the other to match. I felt relieved that the lesson was over, but now we had nothing else to do, so now was when he wanted to talk.

 

   I quickly grabbed my stuff and was the first one out of the classroom. I started down the hallway, as I quickened my pace. Soul was right on my tail. When he caught up to me fully he used his weight to shove me into a small nook in the wall, closing me in. He was breathing heavily as his eyes met mine.

 

   “Can we talk now?” 

 

   “Here?”

 

   “Where else? You’ll just run away!”

 

   “No, I won’t. We can go back to the apartment and talk,” I said defiantly, as I tried to shove past him. 

 

   He grabbed my arm, looking over his shoulder at me. He really needed to stop doing that. I wiggled his hand lose, as I walked past him.

 

   I really didn’t want to talk about what had happened. I had kissed him without warning and messed everything up between us. It was a relief to even be able to resonate with him. In the back of my mind, I felt like he didn’t care anyway, just wanted to be able to say another girl fell for him. I wasn’t falling for him. It was spur of the moment.

 

   He was the type of guy who could get any girl he wanted. During our beginning years, he would always flirt with girls in the hallways with me by his side. I watched and laughed at his idiocy, but also felt jealous. No one and I mean no one at the DWMA gave me that attention until now.

 

   I took the long way through town back to the apartment to pick up groceries and was surprised to see Soul waiting for me. I opened the door and almost dropped my bags by how he looked. He had been leaning forward, anxious on his knees, with his head in his hands. He actually looked worried.

 

   “A little help?” I mumbled, as I was trying hard not to drop the food.

 

   Soul jumped off the couch and lifted the bags from my arms easily, as I took off my hoodie.  _ Deep breathes Maka. _

 

   I headed to the couch and slumped down with a sigh. The conversation could go in thousands of directions, some of which I was afraid of. Soul threw the groceries into the fridge and sat down beside me. We were so close. Only a few inches apart.

 

   “Earlier, we sorta um,”

 

   “Kissed?” I laughed nervously. Soul laughed along, rubbing his neck.

 

   “Yeah. And I wanted to know exactly how you feel, like why’d you do it? Because I have been feeling” Soul started but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

 

   I sprang up to get it, to not answer the question. “Hello?”

 

   “Hello Maka, how are you today?” Kid asked cheerfully.

 

   I gave Soul a confused look. “I’m good? What’s up.”

 

   “The girls and I are throwing a ball tonight and we were wondering if you and Soul would be so kind and attend,” he slurred. He sounded off.

 

   “Are you drunk?”

 

   “Noooooo, why?”

 

   I giggled. “No reason, and sure, we’ll be there. See ya Kid,” I finished as I hung up the phone.

 

   I walked past Soul towards my room, avoiding the question.

 

   “That’s it? You’re not going to answer me?”

 

   “I will later, let’s go have some fun,” I responded as I shut the door. 

 

   I sank to the floor, as I could feel the pain in his soul. Maybe I was falling for him, but I couldn’t tell him, never.


	3. 3

   “Hey guys, welcome to the party!” Patty squealed when we arrived.

   The house was massive and perfectly symmetrical. A gigantic chandler hung above inside when we entered, as well as w winding staircase in the middle of the entrance. Thousands of people were dancing and walking around in the finest clothes they had. Soul and I didn’t know how fancy it was going to be, so we were somewhere in between.

   I wore a tight fitting, silky smooth, a grey dress that Blair let me borrow. The sequences sparkled under the lights that flashed in the house, as we walked in. Soul went for a more clean, cut look, and even gelled back his hair. I had never seen him look so handsome. His suit had been tailored for his body perfectly and matched my dress.

  “You both look stunning,” I heard a familiar voice say, as they descended the stairs.

  “Tsubaki!” I smiled, as I gave her a hug. It had been weeks since we had last seen her and Blackstar since they moved, and it was a great feeling to see her.

  Every inch of her was close to being exposed in the loose, light blue dress she wore, that only went to her mid-thigh. Her long, black hair flowed down her back like a waterfall. Soon after she came down, Blackstar followed suit. His whole demeanor seemed different, as he wasn’t as boastful like before.

   “Aye, Soul,” Blackstar grinned.

   “How are you man, we haven’t seen you guys in forever,” Soul said, giving Blackstar a fierce hug.

   We talked and caught up for a few minutes before Kid finally greeted us and informed us about the party.

   “This isn’t just any kind of ball. It’s a masquerade ball,

   “Everyone, pick a different mask you would like,” he finished as he passed around a bowl for us to choose from.

   I chose one that was small but classy, as it was black with lace around it. Everyone picked ones that seemed to match them perfectly. Soul’s was mesmerizing. His was a bright white, that made his eyes brighten. I couldn’t help but stare until he looked over at me. I gave him a slight smile, and he gave one in return. My cheeks went slightly pink under my mask, as Liz and Patty pulled Tsubaki away from the boys.

   “Tonight is going to be a night we will never forget,” Liz yelled over the blaring music.

   They had turned their entire backyard into a dance floor, with food and drinks lining the perimeter. Lights were flashing thousands of colors, as the chill of the night helped everyone stay cool. I let my body adjust to the music, as all the tension I felt before melted away. The rest of the girls slid on their masks and joined me on the dance floor. We stayed close together and would laugh at a stupid move one of us would do. Being around them again without having to be at war, or in danger was an old feeling I hadn’t realized I missed.

   Our bodies were starting to coat in sweat, as a familiar song came on the speakers. It was the same one Soul and I had danced to when we were younger. It was the first ever school dance we had gone to, and we needed to met different weapons to see who we fit well with. It was a slow song that everyone could easily follow. Soul had come up to me, and we instantly fit. Now, I could see Soul across the floor, looking directly at me.

   My feet started to move before I could object, as he followed suit. We met in the middle of the floor, as he bowed in front of me.

   “May I?” He asked, extending his hand.

   I took it gladly, as he pulled me close. “Of course.”

   We flowed together perfectly. Soul would lead, and I would follow. I held my hands behind his neck, as I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. I had had a few drinks, making my shoulders feel heavy. My actions were still my own, but I felt like I was floating.

   I pressed closer against him, making him stiffen up a bit. My hands rested on his chest, as his tightened around my hips. We were both leading the other on. I felt it.

   Soul leaned down to my ear, making me shiver. “You look amazing by the way.”

   His hands slide down lower, to the small of my back, as he traced circles above my butt. I felt my cheeks flare, as I pulled on his coat. Soul had obviously had a few drinks as well.

   In an effort to return the favor, I turned my face into his neck, giving him the slightest peck. His body trembled, as he laughed in my ear. I let go of his coat, as we went back to dancing normally.

   “You do as well,” I replied, as the world seemed to stop as I looked into his eyes.

   Soul grinned, as I rested my head on his shoulder. We were constantly on edge, waiting for the next threat to appear. But now, we could just be kids, and enjoy. As I looked around, I could recognize a few people from school, and I even spotted Crona. He wore a long dress that went to the floor, that matched the dark purple sky perfectly. I let go of Soul, telling him that I was going for another drink and walked over to him. I had the biggest grin on my face until my eyes caught something that made my heart stop.

    _Asura_. He floated through the crowd around me with that devilish grin stretched across his face, his eyes following me. I turned away from Crona and ran inside.

_    He’s not there, he’s dead, I saw him die.  _ I found the nearest bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I rested my hands on the sink, letting my shoulders slouch. I looked into the mirror, expecting to see myself, but my face replaced with his.

   “No, no no,” I screamed, as the grin on his face went to his ears, with blood gushing out, and spilling out of the mirror.

   I couldn’t hear anything, I only saw him. He was here. Before I lost my sanity, the door to the bathroom flew open, and I was pulled out.

   “What’s wrong? Why were you screaming,” Soul asked frantically, as I gripped his arms.

   I looked back to the mirror, as Asura’s head started to escape the mirror. Without thinking, my arm transformed into a scythe, as I slammed it into the mirror. Glass exploded in the small room, a few hitting me in the leg. My hand went back to normal, with glass digging into it.

   “Maka!” Soul yelled, as he pulled me away from the mirror and into the hall.

   Both of us were completely sober now, as we looked around the room. People were starting to look at me and whisper. They all probably thought I was insane. Soul noticed the attention we were starting to get, as he pulled me to the staircase, and upstairs. He was moving faster than I could keep up, until he found a spare bedroom, and pulled me in.

   I was breathing heavily, as blood started to pool on the floor. Soul looked me up and down, ripping off his bloodstained mask, as his eyes fell to my hand.

   My eyes followed his to my hand, as I wanted to scream. My blood was a scarlet red anymore. It was black. I started hyperventilating, Soul sitting me down on the bed.

  “What were you thinking? You just punched a mirror for no reason, and turned into a scythe,” Soul said quietly, as he rubbed my arms.

   “Asura is here Soul, I saw him. You need to transform so we can defeat him,” I said weakly.

   The amount of blood that I was loosing was making me feel sleepy. Soul shook his head, as he crouched down and started to aid to my wounds carefully.

   “Maka, he’s dead,” Soul mumbled.

   “Then how did I see him? He has to be here.”

   “We killed him Maka!” Soul yelled, looking deep into my eyes to make me understand.

   I wanted to believe him, but I couldn’t. Ever since we fought him, and “killed” him, I still felt like he was still within all of us. The insanity he had planted in the world, still grew. I looked away from him, as tears built up in my eyes.

“   It’s because of the black blood, isn’t it? I’m going crazy,” I said, as a tear rolled down my cheek.

   Soul’s eyes changed to sadness upon seeing me like this. His hand reached up to my cheek, as he wiped away the tear.

   “You’re going to be ok. Whatever is going on we will fix, and then we’ll go back to being the coolest kids in school,” he smiled softly.

   I laughed, at his remark. We were so close. I could feel his soul beating in sync with mine, as I leaned my forehead against his. Without moving, Soul leaned his chin upwards making his lips connect with mine. He gave me the softest kiss, and then looked into my eyes.

   It was just us. No one else, only us.


	4. 4

   “You both are leaving so soon?” Tsubaki pouted, as I helped hold her up.

 

   “We have school tomorrow,” I smiled, though my head was pounding from the blaring music.

 

   After my little accident Soul thought it would be best if we went back home and looked up what was wrong with me. I was beyond terrified at the fact I could still transform into a weapon, especially since the only other time I had accessed that part of myself was against Asura. Black blood or whatever, we were going to figure out why.

 

   The ride home was quiet with soft music playing over the radio. I leaned my head against the window that gave a view of the entire city. The streets were alive with new students that were out way past curfew, and drunks that could barely take one step in front of them. Soul and I had made thousands of memories on those streets. From catching souls to trying out new restaurants that popped up. 

 

   My eyes drifted towards him at the wheel. He was tense, no doubt from my freak out. By the looks of his soul, he was more worried about the unspoken relationship that was between us than anything else. I wanted to tell him how I felt. Let him no he didn’t need to worry because I would always be there for him.

 

   A sharp pain shot through my head, making me dizzying. I grabbed the sides of my seat. 

 

   “What happened? Are you alright?” Soul asked concerned.

 

   I shook my head, the pain easing away. “Yeah, just a little headache.”

 

   Soul sighed, focusing back on the road ahead, as the rest of the ride was silent.

  
  
  
  


   Sleep evaded me, as I tossed and turned in my bed. Soul said that he would look up what was wrong and that I should get some well-needed rest. He even insisted on staying in my room with me, but I reassured him I would be ok. Even with that, he would still check up on me every once and awhile.  _ Why are you so you _ ? I thought to myself. Even the tiniest things made me want him even more. It had all started to change after he was almost killed by Crona. I never blamed them for what happened, but it had changed everything.

 

   I never wanted to be without Soul. We had fought hundreds of times over the minimalist things, but I could never be without him. He always knew what to say, and he was always so willing to protect me. Even now, seeing me go through whatever this is, I can see the hurt in his eyes. The only thing I could sense from his soul now was helplessness.

 

   I yawned, as I finally began to feel tired. My eyelids grew heavy, as I drifted off to sleep. I instantly fell into a nightmare, which looked almost exactly like the room I had been in when Soul faced his inner demon. Now, it was just me, and the grey version of Soul I had met before.

 

   “Hey Maka, long time no see,” he smirked, as he walked out into the light more.

 

   The sight of him made me gag, as his shirt was gone and revealed his scar oozing and rotting on his chest. “What is wrong with you,” I choked, as the scent of dying flesh filled the air.

 

_    It’s just a dream Maka, _ I thought, as everything felt too real. 

 

   Soul looked me up and down, making me follow his gaze. I was in the same black dress I had worn last time, just with a bigger bust. I looked back at him confused, as he materialized in front of me. His scar seemed to pulse to the beat that was my heart hammering in my chest. Blood seeped on onto the floor near my feet, a few hitting my shoes, as he moved closer.

 

   “I’ve been tucked away for so long without anyone to help me, but you woke me up.”

 

   “Soul got rid of you.”

 

   “He got rid of his own demon,” Soul said, his form blurring. “But you didn’t get rid of your own.”

 

   When I blinked I couldn’t believe what was happening. An emancipated version of myself was hunched over on the floor, with a wide grin stretching from cheek to cheek. I tried backing away, but she grabbed my ankles holding me in place. 

 

_    Wake up, wake up, wake up!  _ I screamed in my mind to no avail.

 

   The other me started coughing up black blood, then looked back up to me. Her hair was matted to her exposed cheekbones, with her hands were like a skeleton, her skin clinging to her. Everything she wore was a faded version of what I was wearing, except for the fact hers was torn and cut shorter.

 

   “Why did you leave me in the dark for so long Maka? You’ve known that I’ve been here waiting for you, so why’d you wait?” She asked as she began pulling herself up by my legs.

 

   I wanted to scream out for anyone, as she got closer and closer to my level. Blood began dripping from her mouth, as she inched closer and closer. My limbs were frozen in place, as her cheek grazed mine and she was at my ear.

 

   Her breath was as cold as ice, as she spoke. “You’re mine.”

 

 

   “Ah!” I screamed as I shot up in my bed, fully awake.

 

   My body was covered with sweat, as I held onto my arms. I was alone. She wasn’t there.  _ She wasn’t there. She’s not real _ . My mind began racing, only full of her. Soul barged into my room a few seconds later, rushing over to me. 

 

   “Make. Maka!” He yelled, shaking me from my thoughts.

 

   I looked into his eyes, instantly making me cry, as he pulled me close. His warmth made me realize it was the real Soul and not the paper copy. I dug my nails into his back, as he was only wearing his boxers. I didn’t want to let go of him, and he stayed. He didn’t move for a few minutes until my breathing evened out, and he could get some words out of me.

 

   “What had been going on lately? First, the kiss, then avoiding me, plus almost not being able to perform the legendary witch hunter technique we have perfected? Maka, talk to me.”

 

   “I don’t know honestly. Everything has been a blur knowing the fact that after this year, we might never see each other again, let alone work together. Just having that thought scares me to death,” I admit, burying my face into my hands.

 

   Soul sighed as he leans back on my bed. “We will still see each other Maka. It’s not the end. And whatever is between us wouldn’t let that happen.”

 

   I groaned in frustration, as I slide off my bed, pacing my room. 

  
  


   “How do you know any of that? After I make you a death scythe, you’ll be apart of Lord Death's personal arsenal, and I’ll be off who knows where either teaching or waiting to train someone else!” I yell.

 

   I heard Soul gets off the bed before I feel his embrace. He buries his head in my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my torso. I don’t want to lean into him, but when he nuzzles my neck with his hair, I can’t resist. I sigh, letting all the pressure in my chest escape. It had only been the first day of school, and I was already stressing out about the end of it all.

 

   Soul turned me around to face him, as I cross my arms. He moves his soft hand up and down my arms, breathing with me. 

 

   “Listen to me, and listen well. We aren’t going to get separated, no matter what. I’m sure of it.”


	5. 5

   “You’re getting split up!” Lord Death exclaimed, as my mouth dropped open.

 

   After my nightmare, Soul forced me to stay in his room with him, so he could keep an eye on me. When I fell back asleep, the “other” me or demon didn’t come back. In the morning, he walked me to every class and kept me by his side whenever he could. Now I wanted to punch him and scream at him for the empty promises he had made. Even though he had no idea that Lord Death was going to do this, I still wanted to.

 

   “Since you both are seniors we want to prepare you for the coming up years upon graduation,” he started, as Black Star and Tsubaki walked in to join all of us. Kid had gotten here earlier than all of us, while Soul and I were called after our classes.

 

   “What’s going on now? Time for Black Star to save the day?”

 

   “We’re getting split up!” Patty smiled, receiving a nasty look from Liz.

 

   “We’re what-“

 

   Lord Death coughed, calling everyone’s attention. “As I was saying, yes you all will be split up, but for a good reason. You all need to learn how to match soul wavelengths with people you have never worked with before. Remember the time Soul and Blackstar tried fighting against Kid, but Blackstar couldn’t even hold Soul?”

 

   Soul and Blackstar both glanced at each other, as the rubbed the back of their necks. 

 

   “We all remember that,” Liz smirked, high-fiving Patty.

 

   Lord Death looked around the room, clapping his hands together. “Exactly! That’s something we want you all to avoid.”

 

   He kept talking about the plans he was making for everyone, but my mind went numb to all of it. The reality of the whole ordeal was finally starting to hit me.  _ I can’t do this, Soul is my partner, has been, and always will be, right?  _ I paired with him for a reason. He was different, mysterious, and like someone who was misunderstood, That’s why I chose him. How could I work with someone I knew nothing about? 

 

   We had been through so much together. I didn’t want to admit it, but I felt weak without him. He had protected me from Crona, the Kishin, and countless other things when we were training.  _ You can protect yourself, Maka _ , I thought as I balled my fist at my side.

 

   “Tomorrow morning you all will be moved to different sections here in death city, so if something horrible happens, then you will be able to reach your weapon in no time. But that’s only for emergencies,” Lord Death concluded, dismissing us from the meeting. 

   I walked in front of everyone, trying my best to avoid any conversation. Inevitably, Tsubaki caught up with me in the hallway, pulling me to her locker. Her expression was tight with worry, as she waved everyone off, since they were going to play basketball.

 

   “What happened the other night Maka? I was going to text you but my phone died,” She asked, holding onto my hand.

 

   I pulled my hand away, leaning against the lockers as I crossed my arms. “It was nothing. Soul thinks I got too drunk, or I was just super tired,” I laughed, trying to hide to smile my worry away. “No biggie!”

 

   Tsubaki looked me up and down, raising an eyebrow. “You don’t think I noticed the broken mirror? Or the black blood that trailed up the stairs? You need to at least go get checked out by Mr. Stein before tomorrow.”

 

   “Thank you for the concern, but I’ll be fine,” I said, turning to go. “Let’s go catch up with the guys.”

 

   Tsubaki grabbed my arm, swinging me around to face her. Her smile was distorted, as her eyes were no longer her own. My eyes widened, as black blood starting flowing from her gaping mouth.

 

   “You don’t think I noticed how tense you got when Lord Death said we were being seperated? I know you’re holding something back, so if you can’t talk to me about it, talk to Soul. He’s worried about you.”

 

   She still sounded the same, but her face was contorted, and twisting violently.  _ Those eyes, The Kishin. Get out of my head! GET OUT! _

 

   I blinked hard, as her face went back to normal. I sighed a breath of relief, giving her a curt nod. “I will. Now let’s go before the game starts,” I smiled, as my heart was still pounding in my chest.

  
.                                                          .                                                                          .

   They had already started the game when we got there, so we sat on one of the benches around the court and watched. Tsubaki and Liz were cheering them on, while I tried studying. No matter how hard I tried to concentrate, my thoughts kept crawling back to what happened. We had wiped madnesses out of the world, or so I thought. Asura was dead, so why was it still bothering me? 

 

   “Tsubaki, I’m going to walk around for a little bit if anyone ask,” I said, as I slung my purse over my shoulder.

 

   “Sure thing,” Tsubaki answered, giving me a thumbs up.

 

   I glanced over to where the game was going on, catching Soul’s eye. He had tied his hair in a tiny bun on top of his head, as sweat glistened on his forehead. Those red eyes of his blazed as he shot another point, and he pounded the air. The shirt he was wearing only covered his chest and back, but dipped low on his sides. As he celebrated his accomplished, his shirt showed his scar on his stomach. That was my fault. He got hurt because of me.  _ He always had to protect you, why can’t you protect yourself?  _

 

   I saw Soul turning around to me, so I changed my expression so he wouldn’t worry. I giggled to myself, as he looked over at me. His victory quickly turned to concern, until I smiled back. His goofy smiled returned as he went back into the game.

 

   I had no idea of where I wanted to go, so I just started walking. Away from the noise. Away from my problems. Well, the ones around me; I couldn’t escape the ones in my head. 

 

_    Can all of this be from the black blood?  _ I thought, as I entered the nearest coffee shop I found. It was small but smelled like cinnamon and hazelnut. Little lights the shape of skulls hung from the ceiling, with sofas against the walls. 

 

   “What would you like ma’am,” the barista asked, as I placed my stuff down on a sofa.

 

   “Can I get a-” I said, my voice catching in my throat once I turned to them.

 

   Asura stood only inches away from me.  _ The Kishin.  _ This time, it looked exactly like Asura, with his third eye on his forehead, and his hair covering his face. His body was twitching, as I stared at him.

 

   “Hello little meister,” he said, his voice sounding scratchy and parched.

 

_    Why doesn’t he sound like the barista? He’s not here. You’re not here,  _ I screamed in my head. I grabbed the sides of my head, as he started laughed hysterically. His laugh echoed through the room, making my ears ring. 

 

   “You never got rid of me.”   
  


   “Shut up.”

 

   “Remember what I said? Madnesses will never go away. It’s always been that way, and will  _ always _ be that way.”   
  


   “I said SHUT UP!” I yelled shutting tight.

 

   “Ma’am, are you alright?” The barista asked, his voice and face going back to what they originally were.

 

   I blinked a few more times, my mind trying to figure out what just happened. I couldn’t answer his question, because it would be a lie. My mouth opened, but nothing came out. The door to the store creaked out, as the bell attached to it rang.

 

   “Welcome to Joe’s,” the barista smiled, then turned his attention back on me.

 

   I felt a hand clap on my shoulder, as I felt the familiar wavelength I had when I had my first extra lesson. 

 

   “Just the person I was looking for!” Stein said, as I looked up at him.

 

   My heart was pounding, as I heard it in my ears. Stein reached up to his gear and turned it, as his face turned to worry. He knew something was wrong, he had to.

 

   “We’re not ordering anything today, but here’s a tip,” Stein smiled, handing the barista far more of a tip than 20 percent. He pulled me outside to the tables in front of the shop, as he sat parallel to me. 

 

   I could only see the side of his face and the scars that covered his body. “How is your day Dr. Stein-”

 

   “Soul told me about what happened the other night at the party,” Stein interrupted me, making me feel smaller in my seat.

 

   I shrugged. “It was nothing really, I was really tired.”

 

   Stein gave me the same look Tsubaki had earlier, making me sigh and lean further down in my chair.  Everyone was getting worked up over something that wasn’t even that bad. I didn’t want their pity or worry. I wanted to focus on my school, and becoming a better meister. Going back to the past wasn’t going to change anything. 

 

   “You can talk to me Maka,” he said, as he pulled out a cigarette.

 

   “I know I can but-” I started but stopped short as the air seemed to shift.

 

   I could feel the soul of someone who was corrupt close by, as I instinctively reached my hand out. But Soul wasn’t there.  My heart dropped. I couldn’t fight anything without him. 

 

   “Stein what are we going to do,” I panicked, as the corrupted soul walked out from behind a car parked in front of the store.

 

   The stood at least 10 feet tall. Their skin was a sick shade of yellow, as orange goo dripped from their mouth. All of their fingers were ripped off except for the pinkies. My breathing went sporadic, as their gigantic eye stared down at me.

 

   “Food,” it howled, as they charged towards me with their fist.

 

   I stood, frozen with fear. I couldn’t move, even though I had fought others that were far more lethal than this thing was. But I hadn’t gotten into a fight since the battle with Asura. I wasn’t mentally ready to take on anything. Added on to the fact, I didn't have my weapon.

 

   “Maka!” I heard someone scream in the distance, as the monster edged closer.

 

_    Soul. _ He was running towards me, as my mind went into battle mode. I extended my hand, as Soul transformed into a scythe, and I turned around to face the beast.

 

   “Good timing, no let’s excrement this disgrace from the world,” I said, as my knees stopped shaking.

 

   Soul chuckled. “Now that’s the Maka I’m used to,” he finished as I charged.


	6. 6

   “Your soul is mine,” I howled, as I swung Soul straight for the Kishin egg.

 

   The Kishin egg was faster than it looked, as it ducked quickly and escaped my blow. I wanted to finish this fight and get it over with, but this thing had something else in mind.

 

   “It saddens me that you no not my name,” the thing slurred through the goo dripping down its chin. “My name is Amar, and I couldn’t help but smell the sweet aroma that is your soul. You’re so frightened of everything; I couldn’t resist.”

 

   I stared at him, my hands shaking. Why mind wasn’t in the fight anymore, how could it be? I was scared. I was scared that I was going crazy. I was scared that I wouldn’t be strong enough to move and be without Soul. Not having him by my side made me want to hold him tight and never let go.

 

   “What’s going on Maka? You’re shaking,” Soul whispered as I stared blankly at Amar.

 

   “I’m fine,” I answered, my hands shaking even worse, as Soul clattered against the ground.

 

   Amar started advancing towards me with such speed that I didn’t have enough time to guard. The Kishin egg grabbed my body, as I threw Soul to the side before he could transform back. This was my fight. I wasn’t going to let him get hurt because of me.

 

   “Maka you idiot!” Soul yelled, his arm transforming as he struck the monsters leg.

 

   Amar roared out, his grip on me tightening. “I know what your weakness is you pathetic, little girl. It’s very clear to see,” He snickered, his eyes going down to Soul.

 

   Something in me broke as I saw his attention go to Soul in a threatening way. I felt my body sink into the familiar feeling I had when I fought Crona. Soul had to bring me back. But are our souls’ even in resonance. I wasn’t thinking, so I let the black blood take over. 

 

   “Do you have any idea who I am?” I laughed, my arm transforming into a sharp scythe.

 

   Amar looked back at me, his eyes widening. “You don’t fuck with me,” I snarled, as I swung my arm towards his neck. 

 

   I cut clean through his body, as he dropped me. Blood covered my face, as I smiled like a maniac. When I landed on the ground, everyone was staring at me in disbelief. Blackstar and the rest of the group had shown up near the end of the fight. I looked around the crowd until my eyes found Soul. 

 

   His eyes seemed to glow red as he marched over to me. “What the hell was that huh? You throw your own weapon to the side when I’m the one who is supposed to be protecting you!” He screamed as he grabbed my arms. 

 

   I was still laughing, and I could feel myself falling farther into the madness, but the black pool that I was drowning in was too thick unless Soul got me out. 

 

   “I can do whatever I want. You’re not the boss of me,” I giggled, as I transformed my arm back into a scythe. 

 

   I tried to jab at his stomach, but Soul guarded with his own scythe, our eyes locking. I had never seen him in so much pain. Either from me not telling him what was truly going on, or that I threw him to the side. Either way, both reasons were because of me.

 

   “Fine, I guess we have to do this the hard way.”

 

   “What-” I started until Soul interrupted me with his lips pressed hard against mine.

 

   One second I was in the middle of the road, and then the next I was in the same ballroom in Soul’s mind. He was sitting in a chair, turned away from me. I couldn’t move, I just stood there waiting for him. 

 

   When he realized I was there, he jumped out of his chair and rushed over to me. His eyes were full of worry, as he pulled me into his arms. 

 

   “Come back to me.”

 

   After I heard those words the whole world went back to normal. I was me again. And my lips were still connected to Soul in a deep kiss. When we parted Soul searched my eyes, as I hugged him. 

 

   “Yahoo, you guys are finally a couple!” Blackstar cheered as we parted.

 

   I didn’t focus on anyone other than Soul. Even though he knew it was me, he was still guarding me. I could feel the tension between us, all the questions I hadn’t answered, all the signs he didn’t see. I could see his soul and how guilty he was feeling because he hadn’t asked, hadn’t pushed for the answer.

 

   “We’re going home. We’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Soul announced, as we walked back home. 

  
  


   “Ok, talk,” Soul said, as he closed the door to our apartment. 

 

   I looked back at him, sitting my stuff on the sofa. There was so much to say, but I couldn’t find the words to tell him. My eyes started to water, with my back to him. I couldn’t hold them back any longer, as I burst into tears. 

 

   “Woah, Woah, Woah, it’s ok, I’m right here,” Soul whispered, putting my head on his shoulder. He led me to the couch, letting me wrap my arms around his waist.

 

   So many things had been happening all at once, and I couldn’t handle it. Soul was leaving me when we had just discovered we might have feelings for one another, plus it was our last year. This year should be about turning him into the death scythe he always dreamed to be. Work on genie hunter, and even the legendary Kishin hunter. 

 

   Now, everything was falling apart at the seams.

 

   “You might not have noticed, but I see a lot of things you probably think I don’t. Like how you haven’t been you since we kissed, or how you don’t talk to me about anything anymore,

 

   “We used to talk about everything. Even the dumb stuff like your period,” Soul joked, as I nudged him playfully.

 

   Soul had never been so open with me up until now. We had gone through so much together, but I had never seen this side of him. I liked it.

 

   “I want you to come to me about anything,” Soul finished, resting his hand on my shoulder.

 

_    God, why are you so cute?  _ I thought, my eyes going from his lips to his eyes. I didn’t want to talk I could tell him everything later. I wanted our last night as partners together to be memorable.

 

   I started to unbutton my blouse, Soul grabbing my hands to stop. I looked up at him, biting my lip in response. The tension in his hands released, as I continued.

 

   “Less talking, more doing,” I panted, as I slammed my lips hard against his.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for not having updated in so long, school started this week, and I've been stressin. My hope is that I can start posting every weekend, possibly on Saturdays.

Soul hesitated but then melted into my embrace. His hands traveled up to my shirt, helping me slip it off my shoulders, and onto the floor. I pressed my body against his. The only thing on my mind was what was happening now. Not later, or in the past; I was in the moment.

 

His hands traveled up my back, making my skin tingle against his rough fingers. My hands found purchase of his hair, as I deepened the kiss. I could feel Soul’s sharp teeth against my tongue, making me smile. 

 

“M-maka, what are we doing?” Soul asked as he broke our kiss. A string of saliva was between us, making us burst into laughter. 

 

I pulled Soul closer to me, as I whispered in his ear. “We are throwing a going away party. Just the two of us,” I finished, my hand grabbing his groin. 

 

Soul’s eyes shut tight, as a low moan escaped his throat. A grin spread on my face, as I ventured even further, and started to unzip his pants. At this notion, Soul grabbed my hand and stared deep into my eyes. His eyes were some of the most mesmerizing and terrifying to look into, but their beauty always seemed outweighed the terror. 

 

“How about, I help you feel less stressed?” Soul asked with a twinkle in his eye.

 

I raised a brow at the comment, keeping eye contact, as I suddenly felt his hand on my thigh under my shirt. Since I had grown so much since the previous year, my uniform didn’t fit as well as it had. It was much shorter than it should be, but I still wore it from time to time.

 

His fingers slide closer to my sensitive area, making me gasp for air. Shivers raced down my back, as I clutched onto his shoulders, the pleasure overwhelming my body. His lanky fingers pulled down my underwear just a bit, as he slowly slid a finger into my already wet area. 

 

“Ah,” I whimpered, while Soul placed small kisses on my neck. 

 

His fingers pulsed against the sides of my insides making it seem like sparks were flying. My cheeks were bright red. I was turning into a moaning mess just by his fingers. If he asked me to do anything for it at that moment, I would. He was my master now. He could play me like a piano, as he made me moan out his name.

 

“Soul-l!” I groaned as pleasure started building. He let out a small chuckle, as I felt his bulge brush against my clit.

 

“Wanna go further?” He panted, taking his fingers out of me. 

 

The sudden loss made the wait for something unbearable, as we moved to the couch. I pushed Soul down to the couch, his cock bulging through his underwear. I wanted all of him. I walked up to him, releasing his cock, as it went against his stomach. His skin was hot against mine, as his eyes trailed me up and down. 

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” Soul laughed.

 

“Come on, what?”

 

“Just, you. I always knew I wanted you,” Soul admitted, as he pulled me towards him.

 

I smiled down at him, as I leaned down to kiss him. While we were busy making out, I climbed on top of his lap, my entrance inches away from his cock. Soul pulled his lips from mine, pulling a condom from beside the lamp table. I looked down at him shocked, but he just shrugged.

 

“Black star and I like to blow them up and make balloons,” He mumbled.

 

I let out a small laugh, helping him open it. “Well, now we have a better purpose.”

 

After Soul slid on the condom, I lifted up over him, and slowly sat back down, letting his cock go into me fully. I let out a loud moan, as his huge cock filled me up. I could feel every little movement, as he started his hips against mine. My legs instantly started to lift up and down, my ass slapping against his thighs.

 

“Mm, ah-ah,” I whispered, as he started going harder in me. 

 

I grabbed onto the sofa under us for support, as I lifted higher, and went down harder. Each thrust was getting me closer and closer to my climax, as Soul started getting closer to his. His cock started pulsing inside of me, making me scream out. His hands were pulling down on my hips, as he started moaning my name.

 

“M-maka, I’m about t-oo,” he groaned, as he shut his eyes tight.

 

I pushed harder down on him, as my climax hit me like a tidal wave. My whole body shook with pleasure, as Soul climaxed after. Both of us were panting, sweat covering every inch of our bodies. His eyes seemed to sparkle even now, as he looked into my eyes.

 

“You are amazing. I hope you know that.”

 

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

 

Soul grinned, letting his sharp teeth show. I would never be able to forget that smile. His laugh. Even the lazy way he would walk around school like he didn’t have enough sleep. Everything about his perfect.

 

I climbed up off of him, as I sat down beside him, my eyes drooping. Soul wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close.

 

“We need a shower,” Soul laughed, my eyes looking up at him.

 

I rubbed my eyes, as I stretched my arms. It hadn’t occurred to me until then, but Soul and I just had sex.  _ I had sex with Soul, THE Soul. You’re partner Soul!  _ I thought as I stood abruptly. Soul got up with me, turning me to face him. My breathing was starting to quicken, as he grabbed my shoulders.

 

“Hey, look at me. Maka Albarn, look at me!” Soul yelled, my eyes focusing on him.

 

“You’re starting to overthink this. Let’s just take a shower, and then go to bed. You can stay in my room, or yours; just calm down,” Soul whispered, as I reached up to his hands. 

 

I smiled up at him, placing a soft peck on his cheek. “What would I ever do without you?” 

 

“I don’t know, but, are you ready for round two?” Soul asked, biting his lip.

 

I laughed, as I pulled him into the bathroom. “I was born ready.”


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School had been actually killing me. I am going to try and start working on different story idea soon, and if you guys have any request feel free to comment something you might want to read!

   The next morning, my whole body ached. My neck and shoulders were covered in dark purple hickies, while my hips were bruised by Soul’s hands. Sun streamed in through the window above Soul’s bed, making his white hair shine. I ran my hair through his soft hair, as his eyes slowly opened. 

  


   Soul chuckled, as he pulled my chin towards his with his hand, giving me a soft peck on the lips. He had never looked so relaxed or at ease than at that moment. He was rigid or tense in the shoulders like he usually was when he wasn’t getting something in class or during a fight. I never saw much of this side of him often, only when he was playing basketball or playing piano. 

  


   My thoughts were interrupted as my eyes fell onto the scar on his chest. It had faded most of the way, but it was still a slight pink against his pale skin. Light colored hickies trailed down to it and stopping abruptly. Even when I was drunk on lust I still couldn’t bear to remember. 

  


   “Good morning,” Soul smiled sweetly, pulling my attention back to his face. 

  


   I grinned, as he brushed my hair behind my ear. His touch still sent chills down my spine. I wanted to remember his touch. Remember how sparks flew when our eyes met. I wanted to stay here forever.

  


   “Hi,” I said, my cheeks reddening as I looked down at my body. I was still naked next to Soul, as our hips still touched. 

  


   Both of us let out a short laugh, as I sat up and stretched. Soul reached for my hips, making me wince at his grip. He didn’t grab hard, but my body was too sore to even stand.

  


   “Are you ok?” He asked, pulling the sheets away from my lower body. 

  


   “I’m fine,” I started but was interrupted as Soul pulled away from the covers.

  


   Pain flashed in his eyes as he looked at the bruises, but I took his mind off of it. “I’ll be alright Soul, just slight bruises.”

  


   Soul gave me a small laugh, his smile fading as his expression turned serious. I started to get up as he reached out for my wrist. My eyes fell back on him, as his cheeks blushed slightly.

  


   “What is this? What is going on between us?” he asked in a soft voice.

  


   “I don’t know. Some much has happened all at once and I don’t know if I’m understanding any of it.”

  


   “Maka, there is obviously something. Best to talk it out now before we get moved to complete opposite sides of death city,” Soul said, as I turned my face away from his eyes. 

  


   I took a deep breath, as I steadied my breathing. To be honest, I had no idea how I was feeling. It felt like my emotions had flown out the door and all I felt now was a cold numbness deep in my chest that never went away. Ever since I saw Asura again at the party it was as if I had blocked any emotion I could feel out. I guess that was why I was making rash decisions. 

  


   “I know, but now isn’t the best time.”

  


   “What do you mean? We have been ignoring talking about anything for the past two days and I’m getting sick of this silence,” Soul said, his grip on my wrist tightening.

  


   I pursed my lips together. He was only looking out for me, but I kept pushing him away. I didn’t want him to see how broken I was truly becoming, and I didn’t care to fix it.

  


   I yanked my hand away from him, holding my wrist in my hand. “I just can’t Soul.”

   Soul looked hurt by my curt remark, but he easily made his face go neutral to hide how he felt and shrugged it off. “Fine, whatever.”

  
  


   Lord Death had called all of us to the Death Room to tell all of us where our new location would be. Soul and I had left separately, as I arrived with Tsubaki and Black Star. Neither of them knew about what happened the night before, and I didn’t plan on telling them. Knowing Black Star he would go screaming it down the halls of the school.

   “Good morning everyone,” Lord Death clapped as Soul and Kid walked in with Liz and Patty to his sides.

  


   I tried to catch Soul’s eye but he completely ignored me, but walked up and stood beside me. I could feel his Soul, and I knew he was hiding his feelings. He was in pain. Not physically but emotionally and from the person I never wanted it to be from. Me. Only me. 

  


   My eyes tried to water, but I pushed past it. I had been too emotional over the past few days and I was sick of it. If Soul could hide his true emotion, why don’t I?

  


   “I hope everyone had a good nights’ rest because today will be a very tiring one. Each of you has been given the new location you are to report to no later than 12 o’clock tonight, and the apartment you will be in,

  


   “However, you do not know until you get there who you will be working with and who your meister or weapon will be. You will train with them for 3 weeks, and then come back and get your next location. These will be your senior year: learning how to match wavelengths with anyone you come into contact with.”

  


   I instinctively looked up at Soul to see his reaction, but his face remained blank. I thought he would at least look excited or impressed.

  


   Kid walked up to his father with his hands in his pockets. “Are you sure about this father? Will we be able to visit each other or have any contact?” Kid asked, his eyes shifting over to me.

  


   It was nice that he was thinking about me, but I didn’t want everyone to think I couldn’t handle being on my own. I was half weapon for crying out loud, if it was needed I’m sure I could do it again.

  


   “You will be able to visit one another on the weekends and are limited to two calls each week. There should be no other contact than that,” Lord Death finished as he began passing out the information about where we were to go to everyone.

  


   When he handed mine, he paused and bent down to my ear. “Maka, if you don’t feel that you will be able to complete this-”

  


   “I’ll be fine, but thank you, Lord Death,” I interrupted as I grabbed my slip and walked out. 

  


   I heard murmurs as I left, but kept walking. I could feel Soul’s eyes on my back, but I kept walking.

  
  
  


   “Hello?” I called out as I placed my stuff down in front of the apartment it said on my slip.

  


   The apartment building was on the west side of the DMWA, and was near the edge of the city. It only had three floors since there weren’t many people there, but the apartment I approached made my jaw drop. The exterior door frame was framed with gold trim and had a golden skull doorknob. 

  


   When the door opened my eyes were on the welcoming mat that had a treble clef on it with notes floating around it. “Hi my name is Maka Albarn, I’m here for the training program-” I started as I looked up to the person in front of me.  

  


   He looked the exact same as Soul. The hair was a bit different, but they stood the exact same. I should have known by the welcoming mat. 

  


   “Wes.”

  


   “Hello Miss Albarn, care to come in?”


	9. 9

   I dropped my bag on the floor as I stared at Wes.  _ This is who I’m training with, he isn’t even a weapon or a meister.  _

 

   “Last time I checked, you weren’t a weapon or meister,” I say, as he picks my stuff up and walks inside. I follow him still in shock, as he laughs.

 

   The door slams behind me as I feel another soul enter the room. I turn around to see someone already in the pajamas with hair that was completely out of place.

 

   Wes leaned his arm on my shoulder, with a grin on his face. “That’s your partner. Meet Rigger, he goes my Riggie. He’s the most complex weapon to master so good luck,” he finished taking a sip of his coffee. 

 

   “I was able to master the legendary kishin hunter with Soul, I’m sure I can make his wavelength.”

 

   “Even when it’s constantly changing?”

 

   “Of course, Soul gets in moods sometimes-”

 

   “I mean during battle,” Wes says, as Rigger walks back to his room, as he moves his black hair out of his eyes. His eyes are like black holes, but with a slight hint of blue. I want to find out more about him. Just how I was with Soul.

__

_     I _ _ f I keep thinking about Soul than these lessons aren’t going to work,  _ I tell myself, as I turn to Wes. “I’m going to do whatever it takes to pass these lessons, so if I have to constantly change my wavelength so be it.”

 

   “Whatever you say. Make yourself at home,” Wes waves as he goes to his room and shuts the door.

 

   I look around the almost empty apartment.  _ If Wes hadn’t opened the door and if Rigger hadn’t come out, I wouldn’t think anyone lived here,  _ I think as I walk into the living room and place myself on the floor. The ceilings tower above me, while the only thing other than a sofa is a TV hanging on the wall with a gaming system hooked up to it. Other than that the room is almost bare. There’s nothing on the walls, no color, just a blank white. 

 

   I can already feel myself getting homesick just thinking back to Soul and I’s apartment. We have dumb pictures of ourselves on the walls, our friends, and family. My room is covered almost entirely with different paintings and art I collected from the different places we’ve been to remember our missions. I even got a picture in Paris, even though I almost destroyed it after what happened with Crona and Soul. 

 

   “Stop it,” Rigger says behind me, making me jump.

 

   “How long have you been standing there,” I ask, my cheeks blushing with embarrassment.

 

   Rigger walks into the room, taking a seat on the sofa, as he slouches down into it. “You’re overthinking things. I can already hear your thoughts and we aren’t even in resonance,” he finishes as I sit down beside him. 

 

   Now that I’m closer to him, and I can notice small details that I hadn’t before. His shirt only went to his boxers, making his v-line more expressed, while his hands were coarse and rough. I could also feel his soul, and how he was starting to adjust to my wavelength. 

 

   “You’re not feeling anything,” I mumble as I read his soul. It was true. I couldn’t see any emotion in his soul other than he was calm. But his soul looked different. Instead of being calm and relaxed it was jumpy and the size of it kept changing as he tried to match mine. 

 

   His eyes found mine, as his face was blank. “Already reading my soul huh? Not much to see other than it changes all the time so be ready for that,” he said, getting up to leave. “And also, we start training tomorrow. Plus, your room is the second door on the left,” he finished as he slammed his door shut. 

 

   I let out a breath of relief, as I grabbed my stuff and went to my room.  _ This is going to be harder than I thought. _

\----------------------------------------

 

   I throw Rigger to my side, my hands burning hot. “Really Rigger? We just started and you couldn’t keep your wavelength steady!” I yell as he transforms from his scythe form back into his usual self.

 

   We had been working together for almost two weeks now, and I hadn’t been able to see anyone from school or even talk to Soul. I at least expected a text from him, but he was silent. Rigger was keeping me on my feet from 8 am to 10 pm. I had to do his chores, clean the dishes, everything a maid would do. When we would train together on matching wavelengths, he would change almost immediately. He’d either shrink his to the point he was heavy, or he’d shock me with his.

 

   “That wasn’t my fault. You just aren’t able to change yours fast enough,” Rigger shouted back, as he tied his bangs up in a loose ponytail on top of his head. 

 

   From our times working together, I noticed how much taller he was than me, and how muscular he was. He was only wearing blue jeans and a loose tank top, so when he raised his arms, I saw everything.

 

   Rigger grinned, as he walked over to me, my arms crossed over my chest. “Listen, ok, I’m sorry I won’t do it again,” he whispered, as he peeled my arms away from my chest.

 

   “What are you-” I started but was interrupted by his lips. 

 

   I wanted to gag but his lips pressed against mine with so much force, I could barely pull away. His hands had snaked to my back, as he pulled my pelvis towards his. I could feel his stiff member as I finally built up the strength and pushed him away.

 

   “What are you doing,” I shrieked, as I yanked my uniform down to try and cover my exposed legs. 

 

   Rigger looked through his eyebrows as his grin spread across his face. “Come on, let’s have some fun,” he said reaching for me again. 

 

   This time I didn’t stand there; I turned right and sprinted down the hill we had been training on, and into town. I could hear him behind me as blood rushed through my veins. I had never been to through this part of the city, but I didn’t stop. I kept running. Thoughts of what he might do to me ran through my mind, as I forgot where I was looking and ran straight into someone at full speed.

 

   “I’m so sorry I just,” I stammered, as I climbed off of the person I had knocked down.

 

   “It’s ok really,” they said, as I stood up and didn’t look back.


	10. 10

   I ran until my legs went numb, and I could barely breathe. The sky had turned black, and the moon shined bright above me. The streets of Death City were alive with tons of people since it was the start of the weekend, as I tried to blend into the crowd. I felt my body relax as I found a nearby cafe that I could sit down in.

 

   There were only a few people still inside when I sat down in the farthest corner, and pulled out my phone. I didn’t know what else to do. I felt like I was numb to what had happened and I was just moving. Thoughts of what would happen when I went back to his house, making me shiver with fear.  My fingers began to move before I realized who I had started dialing.

 

   Soul.

  
                                                                                                              .                  .                   .

   “Hey,” I mumbled as Soul walked into the cafe and sat down in front of me. 

 

   When I had called, he ignored my number almost three times before he finally picked up. He sounded annoyed. I wouldn’t blame him. I left him with unanswered questions that both of us wanted to know the answers to. His response was curt and short until he heard me talk, and then his tone shifted to worry. It didn’t take him long to come to the cafe and find me. 

 

   “What’s up?” Soul asked, as he pulled off his jacket and placed it on the back of his chair.

 

   I tried to control my breathing as well as my heart which was racing in my chest. Before he had gotten there I was afraid Rigger was going to walk in instead, and he’d have his way with me.

 

   “I need to be completely honest with you,” I started, my palms beginning to sweat. 

 

   Soul’s eyes seemed to become more focused, as he leaned on his elbows. “Go on.”

 

   “These past few weeks have been the worst that I’ve ever had to go through. Mostly because...I don’t have you. My assigned partner hasn’t been treating me right, and he might be coming after me right now I don’t know. All I know is that I need you, and I’m sorry for everything.”

 

   Soul tensed up, as he started to get out of his chair. I grabbed his arms, pulling him back down. “I’m not done,

 

   “Ever since the fight with Asura and even before then, I fell for you. I couldn’t stop myself from wanting to be with you. Any time I stressed, or in pain, you’re always there. You even protected me Crona,

 

   “My point is, I need you, Soul.”

 

   My heart was racing as Soul relaxed and took my hands in his. His familiar touch sent tingles up my spine, my fingers intertwining in his. His eyes locked with mine, as I felt my lips being pulled to his. I longed to feel his lips against mine, as my eyes caught sight of someone walking into the cafe. 

 

   “Maka,” Rigger growled, as he quickened his pace to me. 

 

   Soul whipped around, his arm turning into a scythe. Rigger transformed his arm to deflect Soul’s attack, as a dark, low laughed escaped his chest. 

 

   “You really thought I wouldn’t find you?” Rigger asked as Soul pushed him back.

 

   My body was pressed against Soul, as his free hand held fast to mine. Just seeing him standing in front of me made me want to become submissive and follow him back home. I didn't want to, but his soul intimidated me beyond anyone's I'd seen before. “Stay the hell away from her,” Soul yelled in a tone I had never heard.

 

   Rigger scoffed, as Wes walked into the coffee shop, his eyes glazed over. Soul’s form went slack, as he recognized his brother.  _ What’s wrong with him?  _ Soul asked through his mind.  _ I’m not sure, but it’s definitely not good,  _ I responded, as I walked out from behind Soul.

 

   “Let’s take this outside, shall we?” Rigger asked, as he walked outside, pulling Wes with him.

 

   “Whatever happens, we do it together,” Soul whispered as we walked outside.

 

   I nodded my head, Soul transforming completely into a scythe. I felt a rush of confidence as our soul began to resonant almost instantly. Rigger looked me up and down, licking his lips. O didn’t wait to see what else he was going to say as I charged.  _ Without a partner, he should have a disadvantage,  _ I thought as I brought Soul down on him. 

 

   He instantly dodged the attack, as he gave me smirk. “You really think that you can beat me?”

 

   “I’ve beat worse,” I said through clenched teeth, as I swung Soul from the right. 

 

   Rigger brought his arm down, blocking Soul, as he didn’t even flinch. “Oh I know, I researched who you were even before we meet. You defeated the powerful Asura. But, can you face him again?” Rigger asked, as his form began to shift.

 

   He no longer looked like himself. His whole body had transform to looked like Asura. “It was you the entire time?” I asked, as things began to click into place.

 

   “Correct,” He said, his voice even sounding exactly like kishin’s.

 

   “Maka, don’t freeze up on me. I know seeing him makes you want to run and hide, but we can't. I want nothing more than to get you and Wes out of here, but we have to stay. That isn't Asura,” Soul said, as Rigger began to walk over to me. 

 

   I looked him up and down as I dropped Soul. “Maka, NO!” Soul shouted as he transformed and tried to block me from Rigger, but I was faster.

 

   My arm instantly transformed into a scythe as my blade sunk into Rigger’s side. “You were the one at the party. All those times it was you. You thought you could bring me down with him? You’re wrong,” I spat, as my eyes glowed with rage. 

 

   Rigger’s form blurred as he shifted back to old self, as blood trickled out of his mouth. “So brave, even until the end,” He smiled, as I felt a sharp pain in my side.

 

   My eyes trailed down to my side, as I noticed that Rigger’s blade had pierced my skin, as I pulled back from him. I could feel my vision blurring, as I clutched my side.

 

   “You bitch,” I moaned in pain, as Soul ran to my side. 

 

   Rigger fell to the ground, as he slowly bled out, as I could feel myself slipping away. 

 

   “Stay with me Maka, please!” Soul cried, as he began to dial the DWMA.

 

   I smiled up at him, as my consciousness slipped and I passed out.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I have. I do have to say this is the ending of this fanfiction, but I have tons of more ideas, and I'm always open to hearing what you guys think! Love you all

   “Thank you, Stein, I’ll tell her when she wakes up,” Soul spoke, as I slowly began to regain consciousness. 

 

    I was in the infirmary at the DWMA, and I hadn’t felt safer. I couldn’t feel anything from my ribs down, but I knew I wouldn’t want to. Before I had passed out I was able to see the wound and how bad it was, and I wasn’t worried. The pain aspect after did, but I was with Soul.

 

   I knew he would be upset with me, but I was prepared for it. He always made it a point that he was my weapon, and he was always ready to die for me. But I wasn’t. I would never be ready for him to die for me; just the thought made my heart hurt. Thinking back to how he looked down at me on the street, I knew he wasn’t ready either.  

 

   “What happened?” I asked as I rubbed my sleepy eyes.

 

   Upon hearing my voice, Soul’s entire demeanor changed. When he had spoken it was like there was no life in him. Now I saw the same flame ignite in his eyes. He had been slouched in a chair to the left of my bed, but now he stood up abruptly with a grin on his face. 

 

   “Oh my god Maka, don’t ever do that again,” he said, as he pulled me into a hug. 

 

   It hurt for a second, but I was overwhelmed with joy that the pain faded almost instantly. No matter what happened between us, let it be fights or distance; we always found each other.

 

   “I know, but I’m responsible for everything that has gone wrong between us.”

 

   “No, you’re not-”

 

   “Yes, I am. For once, let me carry the weight Soul. You’re always the one saying you’re supposed to protect me. Well, now we’re even,” I laugh, feel a strike of pain down my side.

 

   Soul laughed along, as he brushed his hand through his hair. “We’re even but I’m still your weapon Maka,” Soul spoke softly.

 

   I met his eye, as his hand fell into mine. We had become so close, yet we had been so far apart. Now, everything felt like it was falling into place perfectly. Soul reached a handout, pushing the excess hair out of my eyes, and behind my ear. His grey shirt was moist, as I noticed his eyes were puffy. A pit formed in my stomach seeing him in pain, _ pain that I caused him again. _

 

   “Were you...crying?” I asked quietly. 

 

   Soul looked shocked to hear such a question, as he pulled his hand away. “No of course not,” Soul blabbed, as I yanked his shirt.

 

   His face was inches from mine as I pressed my lips gently against his. It was just a peck, but sparks flew between us. Color seemed to flood back into my view as I smiled up at him. Soul’s expression caught me off guard, as he stared me dead in the face. The red in his eyes softened as he looked deep into my eyes. I could read him like a book most of the time, but now it was like I was blind and couldn’t understand what he was trying to say. 

 

    “Maka, I-I think I love you.”

 

   “I love you too Soul,” I responded, cupping his cheeks.

 

   “Wait, really?!” Soul shouted, causing other patients in the room to shush us. 

 

   Soul quickly apologized, then refocused on me. His smile spread from ear to ear, as he engulfed me in a strong hug. 

 

   “I have been wanting to say that for the longest time now,” Soul admitted, as he kissed my cheek.

 

   “Was it difficult tough guy?” I asked with a smirk.

 

   “Ha ha very funny,” Soul sighed, as he leaned on his hands near my legs.

 

   I sighed, as I felt like everything between us was going to be ok. “What was Stein talking to you about before I woke up?” I asked, to change the topic.

 

   Soul straightened at the mention of their conversation, making me pry. “Is everything alright, you seem worried. Is Wes alright?”

 

   “He said that Rigger had complete control over him, and when you killed him Wes was free from him finally. He also said that the whole deal about the black blood was just a hallucination that Rigger was putting you through,” Soul said, as he laid down across my legs. 

 

   I sighed a breath of relief, as I leaned back against my bed frame. “I know for certain, that what happened between us wasn’t a hallucination.”

 

   Soul coughed, as he sat up with red cheeks. “I would hope not,” he said, his voice cracking mid-sentence.

 

   I burst out laughing, as the door to the infirmary creaked open. Both of us looked to see Blackstar and Tsubaki walking in. 

 

   “Maka! I was so worried. Soul called and told us you had been stabbed and I’m so happy you’re alive!” Tsubaki squealed as she ran towards me. 

 

   She waved a handkerchief in the air, as she almost squeezed me back into unconsciousness if Blackstar hadn’t pulled her off. “It’s good to see you pulled through. Lord Death had already canceled all of our assignments, and said we work better as a team,” Blackstar chimed in, giving me a fist bump. 

 

   Soon after, Kid followed by Liz and Patty came in to check up on me. Seeing everyone together reminded me of times when after a difficult lesson we would go play basketball or go out to eat. We were all connected, and nothing could tear us apart.

 

   “Maka, after you are healed and able, all of us should go and play basketball,” Kid smiled, as they sat on the bed beside of mine. 

 

   I laughed, as Liz nudged me. “This time, you have to play.” 

 

    Everyone laughed at her forwardness, as I felt Soul’s hand slide under my cover to mine. I intertwined my hand with his hand, as I looked around the room at my friends. “Fine, once I’m better,” I said, as everything was clear now. I was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write a fanfiction about these two for years now, and I finally am! I apologize in advance if I mess a few terms up since I haven't watched the show in some time. But I hope it is still enjoyable, and that you will see the world I am molding for you. Much love <3


End file.
